Terreurs Nocturnes
by Anja-chann
Summary: fanfic pour Halloween. Sougo a peur des araignées, et, manque de chance, l'une d'entre elle a décidé d'élire domicile chez lui. Comment va-t-il faire pour s'en débarrasser? (pas vraiment de pairing)


Petite fanfic inspirée de... bah, de moi, pour Halloween (no comment...). Pas vraiment de pairing, sauf si vous voulez en voir un (moi j'en vois ^^ )

Enjoy!

**Terreurs nocturnes**

_By Anja-chann_

Sur le pas de la porte, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre mouvement suspect, Okita Sougo fixait la créature sans interruption depuis déjà une bonne minute. Il lui sembla qu'elle aussi l'observait, de ses nombreux yeux vitreux. Non, c'était impossible, il devait se faire des idées, elle n'avait même pas conscience de sa présence. Probablement.

A mesure qu'il la regardait, il commençait à sentir son cœur accélérer et ses mains trembler. Il se ressaisit, se trouvant lui-même ridicule d'avoir peur d'une simple araignée. Mais ce n'était pas une araignée ordinaire, c'était un véritable monstre ! Le corps à lui tout seul devait bien mesurer dans les sept centimètres, sans compter les pattes ! Ah merde, il était tellement fatigué ce soir, pourquoi cette bestiole venait-elle le torturer pile au moment où il comptait aller dormir ? La regarder lui foutait la trouille, mais il n'osait pas détourner le regard de peur qu'elle ne bouge vers lui. Que faire ?

Les araignées sont terrifiantes. Ce sont les pires créatures qui existent, pire qu'Hijikata lui-même. Que faire ? Que faire ? Il voulait vraiment aller dormir, mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de fermer l'œil avec cette saloperie dans la même pièce. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie.

Par chance, le monstre était juste en dessous de la fenêtre. S'il parvenait à ouvrir la fenêtre, peut-être l'araignée partirait d'elle-même. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en aille. Alors quoi ? Devait-il lui faire peur pour qu'elle sorte ? Mais il serait coup sûr le plus effrayé des deux. Bon, pour l'instant, la meilleure chose à faire était de réussir à atteindre la fenêtre.

Lentement, il se décolla de la porte contre laquelle il s'était plaqué et fit un pas d'une lenteur exagérée sans cesser de fixer la bête. Bien, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il réitéra l'expérience avec son deuxième pied. Bien, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et merde, ses yeux commençaient à piquer à force de rester grand ouverts trop longtemps, mais il n'osait pas les fermer. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pendant ce temps où il serait vulnérable ? Ah, il n'avait qu'à fermer un œil après l'autre. Il ferma un œil, le rouvrit, ferma l'autre et le rouvrit également. Bien, il ne l'avait pas perdu de vue une seule secondes.

Il décida donc de faire un nouveau pas mais il écrasa quelque chose qui se cassa et émit un léger bruit. Son corps se tendit tandis qu'il sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos et qu'il écarquillait les yeux comme jamais. Immobile, il guetta la réaction de l'araignée, qui ne fit rien. Il n'osa pas abaisser le regard pour voir ce qu'il venait d'écraser. Tant pis, il verrait après.

De plus en plus crispé, il fit disparaitre l'écart qui le séparait de la fenêtre. Il était prêt du but. Il leva lentement le bras, très lentement, puis l'approcha de la fenêtre, sans quitter le monstre du regard. Ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait la poignée et c'est après avoir palpé le mur pendant de longues minutes où il crut devenir dingue qu'il la trouva, enfin.

Il en était au moment le plus risqué de l'opération : lorsqu'il abaissait la poignée, la fenêtre avait tendance à claquer, et ça risquait d'effrayer l'araignée. Il devait faire extrêmement attention.

Doucement, il tourna le poignet et la poignée, tellement doucement qu'il mit au moins trente secondes avant de la baisser totalement. Il fixait le fauve plus que jamais, les yeux exorbités. Il allait devenir dingue.

« -T'as pas intérêt à bouger. Bouge et je t'écrase. Tu vas pas bouger, hein ? S'il te plait, ne bouge pas, mais dès que j'ouvre la fenêtre et que je me suis éloignée, sors. Tu as sûrement un enfant qui t'attend, il attend le retour de sa maman velue, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Un bébé araignée qui croit en toi, pars le rejoindre et le serrer dans tes pattes et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Travaille dur et offre lui au moins trois cents mouches pour son anniversaire, deux cents s'il n'a pas été sage. Après tout, tu lui as bouffé son père, sale bestiole, alors c'est la moindre des choses ! Tout mais pitié, barre-toi de ma chambre, salope ! » se dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait petit à petit la fenêtre.

Puis il recula lentement pour finalement revenir se coller dos à la porte. Il attendit, attendit, attendit.

« -Putain mais casse-toi ! Tu vois pas que la fenêtre est grande ouverte ? Retourne dans la nature ! Pitié, je te donnerais trois cents yens ! » cria-t-il à bout de nerf.

Ses yeux recommençaient à piquer, il était fatigué, énervé, et le simple fait de la voir lui donnait la nausée.

« -J'en peux plus… ! »

Il inspira et souffla de toutes ses forces vers la bête. Rien. Il fit un pas et recommença. Toujours rien. Meeerde, il commençait à faire froid en plus, à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. En sans compter qu'il allait être envahi de moustiques. Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Bouge de là ou sinon je te -»

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit le monstre pour bouger. Sans crier gare, elle s'élança au côté opposé à la fenêtre, c'est à dire … vers lui !

Elle dévala le mur à grande vitesse. Pétrifié, Okita la regarda faire, le souffle coupé, incapable de réagir.

Soudain, alors qu'elle posait une patte sur le sol, il reprit conscience du danger et se rua vers la porte qu'il laissa grande ouverte avant de courir droit devant lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteint l'autre côté de la base.

A bout de souffle, il se mit à tourner en rond et à se parler tout seul pour se rassurer tout en arborant un sourire crispé, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur et un peu fous. Durant plus d'une demi-heure il ne cessa de répéter :

« -Ce n'est qu'une araignée, techniquement même si elle me pique, je ne vais pas en mourir. C'est ridicule d'en avoir peur, elles sont presque inoffensives. Non, je suis sûr qu'elle est de mèche avec celle que j'ai vue l'autre jour. C'était ta mère, ta sœur, ta cousine ? Qui que ce soit, je suis désolé, alors arrête de me torture, par pitié ! Non, même si je te supplie, ça change rien, parce qu'en fait, ton véritable objectif, c'est de nous envahir, et ça commence avec ma chambre ! C'est ce que vous voulez toutes n'est-ce pas ? Depuis des années vous attendez patiemment votre heure, mais le jour est venu. Vous savez qu'on n'a aucune chance contre vous, on va tous mourir, et ça commence avec moi, parce que j'ai tué ta mère, ou ta sœur, ou ta cousine, ou je sais pas ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi on dit toujours UNE araignée ? Hein ? Il n'y a pas d'araignée sans « e » ? Des araignées hommes ? Pourquoi c'est un nom épicène, ça n'a aucun sens quand on y pense. Normalement les noms d'animaux ça devrait avoir un féminin et un masculin, comme en allemand. Les araignées sont vraiment monstrueuses ou alors c'est que des femmes, mais dans ce cas comment elles font pour se reproduire ? Non attend, il y avait un peuple composé uniquement de femmes. Les Amazones. Elles ont copiées sur les araignées ? Ou alors ce sont les araignées qui ont copié. Dans ce cas, je risque surement de mourir, vu que je suis un homme. Ah, c'est la fin, elles vont gagner contre nous, on va tous mourir, l'ère des araignées commence, on est foutus. »

Il réussit finalement à trouver le courage de revenir sur ses pas et de faire face. Seulement, une fois arrivé devant la porte, il eut un blocage. Il leva le bras, le rabaissa, le releva, trembla un peu, serra le poing, et le laissa retomber une fois de plus. C'est foutu, il avait même trop la trouille pour toucher la porte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer dans sa chambre. Non, il devait le faire. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une tâche noire courir se cacher derrière son armoire, non loin de la porte. Son sang se glaça horreur. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et couru jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de rester derrière son armoire.

Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la fenêtre, la ferma et revint se coller au mur. Il attendit dix bonnes minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait rien, et regarda son futon. Il avait sommeil, il devait dormir s'il voulait travailler demain. Et puis, la bête ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« -Normal, un coin sombre et étroit, c'est ce qu'elle aime. Et quand on est bien installé quelque part, on veut pas y bouger, alors je peux dormir ? Ca va si je dors ? Non, attends ! Même si on veut pas s'en aller, à force de rester trop longtemps sans bouger, on finit par avoir des crampes et des courbatures. Mais est-ce que les araignées ont des muscles ? Comment font-elles pour bouger ? J'en ai marre ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'endormir, et moi aussi je vais pouvoir dormir. »

Sur ces mots, il décida d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher dans son futon. Il devait dormir, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas peur du tout ! Se répétant inlassablement ces mots, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil dénué de toute créature à huit pattes.

Il faisait un rêve agréable, où quelque chose lui chatouillait la joue, puis venait lui chatouiller la main, c'était agréable.

Il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, les écarquilla, et cria en se levant en sursaut. Sur sa main, à quelques centimètres de son visage… Le… le le le… Le monstre ! Il secoua frénétiquement la main jusqu'à ce que le fauve tombe et couru en dehors de sa chambre. Sentant les larmes affluer, il alla voir la seule personne au courant de son secret : Hijikata. Il ouvrit la porte et s'agenouilla près de son futon. Le souffle court, il posa ses mains sur son épaule et le secoua.

« -Hijikata… l'appela-t-il faiblement.

-Hmmm… Sougo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi dormir, grogna –t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Hijikata… ! »

En entendant la voix tremblante de Sougo, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Son compagnon semblait sur le point de pleurer, ce qui inquiéta Toushirou. Il se redressa, le plus jeune tenant toujours son kimono au niveau de l'épaule.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-…Araignée… »

Ah, d'accord. Dans ce cas, il comprenait. Depuis qu'il avait vu, il y a des années, son ami s'effondrer en larmes parce qu'une de ces bestioles était grimpée sur lui, il était celui que Sougo venait voir en cas de soucis de ce genre.

Il se leva, bientôt imité par Okita qui lâcha son épaule, et parti en direction de la chambre du plus jeune. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, signe que Sougo le suivait, puis sentit quelque chose attraper le bout de sa manche. Il baissa la tête et vit la petite main de son compagnon agripper fermement sa manche. Hijikata ne fit pas de remarque.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre et Sougo resserra sa poigne.

« -Bon, j'y vais. Lâche-moi. »

La tête baissée, il obéit et laissa son supérieur entrer. Il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un horrible silence durant quelques secondes, puis le bruit de quelque chose qui claque, et de nouveau le silence. Hijikata réapparut, essayant de décoller des bouts d'araignée de sa chaussure.

« -C'est bon, je l'ai écrasée, elle ne t'embêtera plus.

-…Merci… » murmura-t-il presque inaudible.

Gêné, Hijikata soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de son cadet.

« -Pas besoin de pleurer pour si peu. » dit-il doucement.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Sougo serra sa mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes. Pleurer à cause d'une araignée était ridicule. Même si elle avait été… sur sa main. De son côté, Hijikata se rendormit assez vite. Lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant quelqu'un contre lui, dans son futon.

« -S'il-te-plait. »

Cette voix…

« -Sougo ?

-Pas moyen que j'arrive à mettre un pied dans ma chambre. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi rester.

-…Crétin, t'avais pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps dans la froid avant de venir. »

En effet, son corps était frigorifié et il le sentait trembler. Il soupira pour la forme et passa ses bras autour de son ami, le serrant contre lui, aussi bien pour le réchauffer que pour le rassurer. Sougo serra alors le kimono de son aîné entre ses doigts et enfouit sa tête contre son torse chaud et musclé.

« -Tout va bien maintenant, Sou-chan, murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

-…Toushi… »

Là, il pourrait dormir.

_The End_

_P.S: le titre est le même que celui d'un épisode de Doctor Who. Si quelqu'un connait cette série, qu'il me fasse un signe =')_


End file.
